


Movie Marathon

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny still can't believe the man has never seen Indiana Jones before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Our new year's plan was to watch all three original Star Wars films and then all three original Indiana Jones films. This popped into my head about halfway through Raiders of the Lost Ark ^^

Danny looks down in vague dismay as his fingers brush the bottom of the once full bowl of popcorn and find only a few stray kernels. Damn. He leans forward and puts the empty bowl onto Steve's coffee table, nudging it further with his foot as he stretches out again, nestling back into the comfortable groove he's made for himself in the few hours he's been sitting here. Steve's in the armchair, eyes fixed intently on the screen, taking in every moment. Danny still can't believe the man has never seen Indiana Jones before.

"So, what do you think, babe?"

"Hmm?"

Danny rolls his eyes, mostly to himself, and gestures to the screen where Indy is about to take off on horseback after a convoy of Nazi vehicles. He can only hope it's not giving Steve ideas, although Danny has to admit that Steve on horseback is a pretty hot sight to behold - not that he'd ever tell _Steve_ that.

"Of the film, genius. Is ol' Indy doing it for you? What am I saying? The guy loves to make up plans as he goes along and rush off into danger at a moment's notice, of course he's doing it for you."

Steve gives him the finger but Danny just grins.

"And, might I point out, look at the pants he's wearing."

"What have his pants got to do with anything?"

"They're khakis. None of your cargo nonsense."

Danny waves a hand at Steve, who, even on his day off, has pulled on cargoes. Danny hasn't even bothered with pants at all today.

"Cargo pants are not nonsensical; they're practical."

"In the jungle, maybe. Not when you're doing laundry, they're not. Do you _ever_ check your pockets before you put them in the basket? Judging by the amount of crap I pull out of them every time I put a load in, I don't think so. When they offer you a receipt in a store, you can say no, you know. You do not need to hoard them in your pants! Especially when you don't even do your own tax returns."

Steve turns away from the TV at last and blinks at him. Danny has to admit he's a little confused himself at the somewhat domestic turn the conversation has taken. He can feel his cheeks flushing as he tosses his head back and gives Steve his best indignant look. It obviously doesn't work as Steve just laughs at him. Danny folds his arms and ignores Steve as he gets up from the chair and comes to lean over the back of the sofa by Danny's head, nosing at Danny's ear.

"Go away."

"Aw, and here I was about to ask you if you wanted to play with my whip later."


End file.
